


A Feverish Predicament

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: Naruto has been abducted and Kiba's there to his rescue. "Naruto!" Kiba shouted the blond's name as he opened the door to where his mission partner was being held only to find him gagged and tied up with his bare ass pointing high up in the air. (Idea from Fireball-Fuchsia)





	

A Feverish Predicament

"Argh, damnit!" Kiba growled as he failed to grab the arm of the man he was fighting and could only watch as he fell screaming to his death from at least a 100ft drop. He didn't really want the man to die but said guy had too much adrenaline rushing in his veins and fought Kiba with the aim to kill. The fight dragged on from the forest into an open cliff as Kiba did his best to dodge the guy's seemingly endless shurikens. The man wasn't an ordinary thug though and Kiba knew that he must have been a former ninja before and the fight escalated when the guy brought out a sword. Kiba only had kunais so he did what he could to disarm the sword of his opponent. It didn't end well when Kiba finally grabbed hold of the sword and kicked the man with full force to take it away from him and ultimately sending him over the cliff. And that was how the man's life ended, not really much to Kiba's desire.

Kiba walked away from the edge of the cliff and headed straight back into the forest. Naruto, his partner for the mission was left behind to fight off the other attacker. It wasn't really Kiba's intention to leave him behind but the now deceased guy forced them to split up. Naruto had a battalion of clones though so Kiba was confident the blond could handle himself. It would really be such a shame if a lowly bandit got the better of the person who said he was going to be Hokage.

With his Inuzuka nose, he easily caught the scent of his partner and ran as fast as he could on the ground. He made it back to where they were ambushed in under a minute but the only thing that greeted him were kunais thrown all over the place. Then he took a whiff of Naruto's scent and when he followed it a few meters from there, the only thing he found was Naruto's forehead protector. He cursed at the implication it gave. Could Naruto have been captured? That was stupid. Naruto could have easily made a hundred clones or use the Rasengan to deal with his opponents.

Unless there were more.

Kiba gritted his teeth. He needed to hurry because that thought wasn't too farfetched. The guys they fought could just be henchmen and there could be the boss much stronger than the wimp who accidentally fell on the cliff. Kiba inhaled deeply through his nose and ran as fast as he could to the direction of Naruto's scent. They couldn't be far away yet.

The trail took him north where he knew there was a rumored hideout of bandits. He ran for about 15 minutes before he stumbled upon a cave guarded by two people. He first made sure to hide himself from view and lower down his chakra to avoid detection. As rash as he could be most of the times, many experiences have taught him that it was always better to have a plan before attacking, especially when you're alone.

He never expected for this to happen. He and Naruto just finished doing a delivery mission to the Land of Lightning and they had only crossed back into the border of the Land of Fire, headed home for the Leaf to report about the success of the delivery of a 200 year old antique wooden sculpture of a dragon worth millions of ryo. It was supposed to be an easy mission but how the hell did Naruto let himself get captured? Kiba was too far away from the Leaf to get reinforcements and it wasn't like he could just leave Naruto behind.

So that left him with the sole choice of storming the cave by himself. He just needed a plan which wouldn't let him and Naruto get killed. He walked back slowly so he could move around to get a better view of the surroundings and that's when he accidentally stepped on a wire and this proceeded to sounding an alarm.

"Hey, who's there?!" he heard one of the guards shout at his direction.

"Fuck!" Kiba cursed under his breath. So much for sneak attacks. Now the only thing he could do was face them by himself. Why did he not bring Akamaru with him? But wait. He was working on a new jutsu and this was perfect to try it out. He made a cross sign with his two hands. "All right. This had better work. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Poof. A clone of himself appeared beside him. He smirked to himself. Now it wasn't only Naruto who could do the clone jutsu. He maybe only able to do a single solid clone for now but this clone is as solid as it could get. It was probably five times tougher than Naruto's clone and wouldn't just vanish when hit by a mere punch. It was the next best replacement for Akamaru transformed as Kiba. He looked at his clone and gave him a nod which the clone understood.

"Let's do this! FANG OVER FANG!"

Out from the bushes they came out, spinning like a tornado towards the guard who spotted them. He didn't even had the time to react before he was drilled into the ground. The other guard saw this and pulled out his sword but Kiba and his clone was just too fast and he too was sent flying towards the mouth of the cave. That's what people get when they mess with a serious Inuzuka. There was just no caring anymore about how much pain they could be in right now because his teammate was in danger and he need to act fast and save the pity for later.

The scent of Naruto became stronger as he entered the cave entrance. He was on full alert in case anyone would jump on him but for the moment he couldn't smell any other enemies. He ran down the cave for about 50 meters until he was met with a wooden door. 'This must be their hideout.'

He was about to do the rashest thing but there was no time to waste. He and his clone went into all-fours stance and accumulated their chakras before lunging at the door with Fang Over Fang in full force. The door was destroyed and chips were sent flying along with clouds of dust as they made their unannounced entrance.

"Who's there?" a stunned guard inside the building shouted but before he knew what was coming, he received a punch to his face that sent him flying to the wall. Another guard headed to Kiba's direction following the sound of the man's scream of pain but then he was attacked by the clone from behind his back.

When the dust cloud cleared, Kiba and his clone were met with the sight of a man standing in front of another door with a katana in hand. He was at least a foot taller than him and from behind him inside the room he saw orange which he could only assume to be Naruto. His scent was stronger than ever and Kiba knew he had to defeat this guy no matter what. It didn't look like Naruto was in any position to fight.

"So, you're this boy's teammate?" the man before him asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah. So you better drop your weapon and surrender if you want to see tomorrow." Kiba warned.

"You arrogant brat!" The man shouted as he ran straight for Kiba and his clone. He was fast and Kiba barely managed to escape but not the same could be said for his clone. He watched as the katana pierced his clone in the stomach before it vanished into smoke. The man didn't waste any time and turned towards Kiba and slashed his katana at him. Thankfully, Kiba had enough time to pull his kunai out to deflect the sword and jump back at least 10 meters away from him, his head already trying to think of how to fight and defeat this man. He never really had the taste for fighting using weapons. He was a taijutsu expert and with that kenjutsu was something he didn't practice much.

Kiba didn't use katanas as they were too long to carry on his side and it would impossible to fight in the Inuzuka All-Fours Taijutsu carrying a katana. That was why the only bladed weapon he had was a kunai which was very difficult to use in a fight against someone with a sword. But then he remembered that he had another new jutsu to his arsenal other than the Shadow Clone. He recently discovered it and practiced it to near perfection. Now it was time to try it out.

From out of his pocket he took out a smoke bomb and slammed it to the ground, creating a purple smoke to hide him from view and cover his actions.

"Smoke bombs? Only cowards would resort to that thing." his enemy yelled furiously.

Kiba didn't appreciate being called a coward but this was the ninja world. You do anything to win even if it meant hiding. Ninjutsu is the art of stealth. That's what the 'nin' meant. So he was gonna use it.

Unknown to Kiba's opponent, Kiba has only sunk under the ground using the Hidden in Stone Jutsu. His chakra nature was Earth which made it easy for him to blend with the ground. There he secretly made another Shadow Clone and moved towards the direction of his opponent. Using the vibrations he felt in the ground, he was able to pinpoint exactly where his opponent was.

From under the ground a hand shot up and grabbed the leader of the bandits down into the ground and buried him up to his waist. While distracted and trying to get out of the ground, Kiba jumped up from behind him and stuck a kunai against his back, directly into his heart. The man screamed in pain and tried to get the kunai out of him but it didn't take long before he fell unconscious and his heart stopped beating.

"That was my Headhunter Jutsu, taught by Kakashi-sensei." Kiba whispered to the dead man. He didn't like it that he had to kill again but the man was a lot more dangerous than the others he encountered. When he was sure the man wouldn't suddenly come back to life, Kiba raced to the door.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted the blond's name as he opened the door to where his teammate was being held but he never expected what awaited him inside. He stood frozen at the door when he saw Naruto on a bed on all fours, his wrists and ankles tied up to the posts, his mouth gagged and more noticeably his pants down with his bare ass up in the air, exposing a pink puckered hole and his soft dick and balls hanging low.

His eyes were locked on the sight before him, keeping both his body and thoughts still. It was only when Naruto's muffled screams through his gag became louder as it could that Kiba was shook back into reality, finally allowing him to think rationally of the next step he should take.

He wasted no more time and immediately went to Naruto, grabbing his pants and boxers and lifting it up to cover the exposed back side of the blond. Once Naruto was in a more decent appearance, Kiba removed the gag on Naruto which had the blond gasping for air.

"Kiba, thank you. I knew you'd come for me." Naruto sighed out. Kiba was already busy with cutting up the ropes on Naruto's wrists and ankles and in a few more seconds, he was free. Naruto sat up from the bed with difficulty and struggled to zip and button his pants on. Kiba noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"They drugged me. I got hit in the back with a needle and then suddenly I felt my eyelids grow heavy and lost consciousness. Then I woke up tied like that and almost got…" Naruto stopped midsentence as he thought about the word he almost said next. First of all, he really was grateful that he was finally free but then a late realization hit him on how Kiba found him, with all his private parts exposed like that and in such a sexual fashion. His whole face turned red all of a sudden in embarrassment. Kiba was never gonna let him live it down.

"Almost got what?" Kiba asked but it really didn't take a genius to deduce what those bandits were about to do to his teammate. He didn't fail to notice that Naruto's hole had clear fluid dripping out of it and it was slightly stretched out. Also, there was a bottle of lubricant on the table beside the bed.

"A-almost got… raped." Naruto finally admitted but with difficulty. It's only natural for someone in that position to not let others know what almost happened. The thing is, Kiba's already seen much and he was the one to save him. He would understand and Naruto hoped the Inuzuka would keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my fight too far from you." Kiba apologized, thinking to himself that this was all his fault.

"Don't be. It was my fault I got hit with that needle. I could have been killed already after falling unconscious but through it all you did find me. So, I thank you for that Kiba. I owe you my life." Naruto said. Kiba then felt his face flush at that statement. He never expected Naruto would say something like that to him, especially with the 'I owe you my life'.

"Do-don't say it like that. You're my partner for this mission. Of course I'd save you." Kiba said, unable to look at Naruto straight.

"I know but still. Just, please don't tell this to anyone, what they almost did to me." Naruto pleaded.

"Of course I won't. I'll even forget seeing you in that situation. Now, let's get out of here." Kiba said. After all, they were in enemy territory and one could only guess if there were others out there. Reinforcement could be coming any moment.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed and got out of the bed but as soon as he put his weight on his legs, his knees buckled and it had him almost kneeling on the ground if not for Kiba catching him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the brunet asked with great concern.

"I feel so weak. I think it's the drug they hit me with earlier. I don't think I can walk, or even stand." Naruto admitted. Kiba understood the situation and helped Naruto stand up then turned around and squatted a bit.

"Here, I'll carry you." Kiba offered, already in position to give a piggy-back ride to his teammate. It really went against Naruto's pride to be carried because he was feeling weak at that time but he knew he shouldn't try to argue. They needed to get out of that cave fast so he let himself fall on Kiba's back and wrapped his arms around the brunet. Kiba grabbed Naruto's leg behind and stood up. As a ninja, an extra load around his back really wasn't that much a burden. With speed he ran out of the hideout, asking his clone to go before him in case there were any resistance to be met.

They didn't encounter anyone on the way out and Kiba zoomed through the forest in the most direct way towards the Hidden Leaf. He calculated that it would take them 2 more days at most to reach it, even longer with Naruto's condition. He remembered though that there was an inn not too far from their current location and they should probably stay there so Naruto could rest and recover his strength back. That was to be the plan but the reason for the staying at an inn changed when after half an hour of carrying Naruto on his back, the blond began to groan in utter discomfort.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked the blond.

"Ugh, I… I don't know." Naruto gasped out in apparent distress. "I feel so hot."

"Hot? Is it a fever?" Kiba asked in worry. He placed Naruto down on the ground and it was all Naruto could do to stand up. Kiba supported him and then placed the back of his hand on his forehead and indeed he felt warm. He then moved his hand on his neck and it felt even warmer.

"That's definitely a fever. What the hell did those guys give you?"

"I… I don't know… Kiba!" Naruto then suddenly grabbed onto him hard, surprising him.

"Naruto, we need to get you to the inn quick… hmpff."

It took a few seconds before Kiba realized why he was suddenly interrupted but then his eyes grew wide when he looked down and saw his lips connected with Naruto's. 'We're kissing.'

He instinctively held Naruto by his arms and pushed him away which wasn't too hard to do so considering Naruto's weakened state.

"Na-naruto, why did you…" Kiba began to ask but he stopped when he saw the half-lidded eyes of his teammate. Lust. Those blue eyes showed lust. And more than that, Kiba began to notice a scent from Naruto that wasn't there before. It smelled wonderful and it triggered something in him. The same thing that Naruto was feeling at that moment.

Kiba couldn't help but inhale even deeper to savor more of that scent. Pheromones. That could only be it. And Naruto was giving a lot of it which was odd because Naruto's a human and humans don't give off pheromones.

"Naruto, what's happe… hhmpff." And for the second time the blond closed his lips on him. Naruto held on to him even tighter and then surprised him even further when he felt the other boy's erection grind against his hips. 'What the heck, he's hard?'

"Hmmm, Kiba!" Naruto moaned unashamedly. "Please, I need you. They gave me… ughn… an aphrodisiac." he finally confessed and it gave a whole new light to the current predicament they were in. "I'm sorry but ugh, it feels good."

Naruto grinded against him even harder and in turn this made Kiba moan as well. Kiba couldn't hold himself back anymore and kissed Naruto back and joined him in grinding, giving a lot of pleasure on his now hard member.

"Nn-naruto! What should we do?" Kiba asked, really lost as to how to solve his partner's problem.

"I need to cum. Please Kiba. My body feels argh… it's burning. I'm so hard it hurts so much. Please. You gotta help me." the blond begged.

"Naruto, I can't. Not in your state. It's like taking advantage of…"

"Please. It's not taking advantage Kiba. You'll be helping me, please. I like you Kiba. I wouldn't want any other to help me with this. Please."

"You… like me?" Kiba stood stunned at the revelation. Naruto likes him?

"Yes." Naruto nodded with a pleading look on his eyes. And how could Kiba not help him when he too has adored the blond ninja for quite a few years ever since Naruto first started joining missions of Team 8. Knowing that Naruto liked him too, it made him so happy.

"I like you too, Naruto. I'll help you."

"Really? You… like me too?"

"Yeah." Kiba confirmed and Naruto gave a smile at hearing this but his body couldn't take his growing need anymore and he lost his strength and fell to the ground, writhing around as the heat on his body intensified even more. He was sweating all over, thrashing around not knowing what to do to calm his body down. The drug given to him was taking its full effect and he needed nothing more than to have his release.

"Kiibaaa!" the blond groaned out. Even Kiba could feel the heat radiating from him and decided not to prolong his distress any longer. He made a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Wall."

A circular wall of about 4 meters in diameter encircled them, standing at least 8 feet high. It was another jutsu taught to him by Kakashi. That would give them their privacy and not leave them so vulnerable in the middle of the forest. Kiba made yet another seal and an invisible wall of chakra surrounded the cylindrical wall.

"That's a soundproofing jutsu so no one would hear us." Kiba informed and then he pulled Naruto up and began to take his jacket off. He kissed Naruto as he did this, giving the blond some relief from the effects of the aphrodisiac. Almost any touch from Kiba lessened the discomfort and those that were on his erogenous zones gave him pleasure that was on a whole other level. Kiba ran his hands under Naruto's shirt and moved them up to feel his chest, brushing on his nipples making Naruto squeal. Their sensitivity was intensified and this had Naruto arching on his back. Kiba took the shirt off from him, leaving his upper body fully exposed for the Inuzuka to appreciate.

"Lay down." Kiba whispered and he complied. This time it was Kiba who took his jacket and fishnet shirt off and Naruto was almost drooling at the sexy show. His chest was so well-built and his arms and shoulders, so developed and toned. His washboard abs were a sight to behold and his naturally tan skin only accentuated his figure. Naruto wanted so badly to run his hands on him but he still felt weak and could only let Kiba take the reins.

Kiba placed his hands just above Naruto's hip bones, hooking his thumbs on the hem of his pants and giving Naruto a look asking for permission. The blond gave a nod in response. The Inuzuka then proceeded to unzip Naruto's orange tracksuit pants and that was when he heard Naruto give out a scream of pain.

"Argh!"

"Naruto, what is it?" Kiba asked in alarm. It was only when he looked at his hands that he noticed how his fingernails have lengthened and sharpened as if they were claws. There was a small cut on Naruto's abdomen, just an inch wide but blood did come out though not oozing. It was just a scratch. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just be careful." Naruto said to him. Kiba looked at Naruto's face and noticed that not only was he getting a bit more animalistic but also Naruto. His whisker-like markings have tripled in thickness, also getting darker and more ragged and when he looked at the blond's hands, his fingernails have changed into claws just like his own. An inhale of the air surrounding them only gave Kiba more dose of that sweet pheromone from the blond and even he too started to feel the heat and need that Naruto was feeling. He couldn't wait anymore.

Quickly he took hold of Naruto's pants and along with his boxers, he pulled them down all the way, finally exposing the long, hard and throbbing erection to him. The tip was oozing precum and the head an angry red, pulsing hard with blood. The Inuzuka involuntarily licked his lips at the sight and went down on Naruto, licking at his erection from the base up to the tip which made the blond thrust his hips up to get more of that pleasurable feeling of the warm and wet tongue of Kiba on his dick.

"Ughn, Kiba!" the drugged ninja whimpered out. Kiba then took his erection whole inside his mouth, bobbing his head slowly up and down as his cheeks slid along the length sending bolts of pleasure up Naruto's spine. This made Naruto lose control and he began to brazenly thrust his hips up hard for it to be engulfed more inside that warm heat. Kiba almost choked but he managed to pin Naruto's hips on the ground so he could dictate the rhythm. To compensate for this, he sucked on the blond's length more fervently, using his right hand to pump the shaft. It only took a few seconds before he heard Naruto scream his name as the blond under him began to shudder as he climaxed, releasing loads of hot cum inside Kiba's throat. The brunet swallowed what he could but pulled away before Naruto stopped releasing, making the last spurts of cum land on his chin.

Naruto was panting hard beneath him, his eyes looking straight up into the sky as he basked in his much needed orgasm. The heat in his body went down a little but Kiba knew from that still hard as rock erection that one blow-job was not gonna do it for his teenage crush who was under a strong aphrodisiac. They had to go all the way and it wasn't only because of Naruto's need, but also because he wanted and needed it too. He wanted to bury his huge dick inside the tight asshole that he saw earlier, the pucker winking at him as if begging him for it to be filled. And fill it was what he was gonna do.

"I'm gonna prep you now." Kiba announced which Naruto most likely didn't even hear considering his altered sensorium. He didn't have any lube so he swiped the cum that landed on his chin and spread it on Naruto's entrance. He slowly pushed a finger in and was surprised that it easily went in with few resistance. Then he remembered the lubricant he saw in the enemy base and how Naruto was already stretched up moments ago. Somehow he was thankful for that because his currently sharper nails could do a lot of damage if Naruto resisted too much. It also helped that there was still remaining lubricant inside so Kiba didn't waste any more time and added one more finger, scissoring it to spread apart those anal walls.

Naruto was grunting but not so loud and after a few more seconds of searching around, Kiba brushed against a spot inside Naruto that made him see stars and cry out in pleasure. "Ah, right there! Hit me right there!"

Kiba smirked, patting himself on the back for doing a good job that rewarded him with those sweet moans from Naruto. He placed pressure on the spot and rubbed around it, feeling Naruto clench hard on his fingers as he did so. Naruto was already gripping tightly on the grass beneath, doing his best in preventing his own self from thrashing around.

When Kiba deemed him ready to take him in, he pulled his fingers out and hurriedly got rid of his remaining lower garments. His erection stood hard and proud, leaking heavy precum which he spread on the whole shaft. Seeing it wasn't enough, he spat copious amount of saliva on his hand and coated his erection with it to make it slicker so it would easily glide inside Naruto. He didn't want to make it any more uncomfortable for the boy he desired.

"Naruto, are you sure about this? Do you really want to do this with me?" he asked, somewhere in his mind still thinking that this was in some way taking advantage of Naruto, despite the undeniable fact that he needed this.

"Yes Kiba. I told you, I like you Kiba. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." Naruto assured to him, making Kiba happy to hear those words. There really was no other person he wanted to do this with other than Naruto.

"I feel the same way." he said back. Carefully he positioned himself over Naruto, aligning the head of his dick with the awaiting entrance. He guided it using his hand to bury the tip inside and once sure it wasn't gonna slip out, he held Naruto's thighs and spread them before pushing deeper until his whole length was enveloped in that tight heat.

The two groaned, Naruto because of how much bigger Kiba was than two fingers and Kiba because of how good it felt to be inside that warm, wet and ultimately tight ass. Kiba let Naruto's thighs rest on his shoulders as he grabbed tightly on his hips and began with a slow and steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of Naruto. He let his body fall down on Naruto and latched his mouth on one of the blond's nipples, doing his best to distract Naruto from the slight pain of being filled by using his tongue on the sensitive bud. He made sure not to lose control so as to let Naruto adjust to him being inside, then increasing the pace when he saw that the earlier grunts of pain were gone and now replaced by moans of pleasure.

"Ah, Kiba. Faster." Naruto demanded and Kiba complied eagerly. He let a bit of his primal Inuzuka instinct to kick in and pounded into Naruto faster and harder, searching desperately for that spot which made Naruto scream a while ago. He tried changing angles and pushing deeper but it was too difficult in that position so he pulled out, making Naruto grieve the loss of the feeling of being filled.

"You think you can get on your hands and knees?" Kiba asked, thinking this position would give him better access.

"I'll try." Naruto replied and turned around. Surprisingly most of his strength has returned and he was able to assume all-fours, sticking his ass high up in the air just as how Kiba first saw him in the hideout. His bubbly ass cheeks was hard to resist and Kiba placed his hands on them, squeezing on them and giving one slap which made Naruto shout and arch his back.

Without warning he re-entered him and it didn't take long for him to regain his fast pace of thrusting and with a few trials and errors, to find the perfect angle to directly hit Naruto's prostate which made Naruto scream even louder. "Oh fuck, there! Ah so good!"

"You feel so good around me too." Kiba groaned out. His climax was approaching and this had him pounding into Naruto even faster. Through this he was able to wrap his hand around Naruto's erection and pump him to the rhythm of his thrust. Naruto's prostate was hit perfectly with each thrust and with the combined efforts of Kiba's hand on his dick, the intense sensations overtook his body and he moaned out Kiba's name as he came hard, the hardest in his life. His cum painted the grass under them while his anal walls clenched hard on Kiba's dick. This tighter grip on his length was enough to finally send him over the edge too, involuntarily biting on Naruto's shoulder as he came and generously coated Naruto's insides with his luscious warm cum.

Naruto's arms buckled and he fell on the ground, Kiba laying on top of him with both of them still dazed with the high of their orgasm. When Kiba recovered a bit, he pulled out of Naruto and out seeped his cum as it slid down Naruto's ass and thighs and to the ground below. From above he saw that his claws have dug a bit on the skin of Naruto's hips and more noticeably the bite on his shoulder he didn't realize he gave.

"Naruto I… I'm sorry about the bite… and the scratches. I lost control." he apologized. Naruto turned around to face him and against Kiba's expected reaction, the blond gave him a sweet smile.

"It's okay Kiba. I've never felt better. I'm so happy that you're the one who did it. You're my first and I thank you for that."

"Really? You're my first too." Kiba smiled back. Naruto sat up with his regained strength and met Kiba with a kiss. The brunet keenly returned and held the blond tightly.

"I feel better now. My strength is back and my body doesn't feel as hot anymore." Naruto said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I couldn't imagine how much pain you were in a while ago."

"Thanks to you it's over now."

Kiba gave Naruto one more kiss before he helped Naruto stand up. "We should probably get dressed up. It's not really safe for us to be staying here."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. Each looked for their clothes and started dressing up. Naruto turned his back on Kiba as he put his clothes on, somehow still feeling a bit shy to show his naked self to Kiba even after what they just did. Kiba didn't mind though because at least he got to enjoy the sight of Naruto's ass one more time before it was all covered up with clothing. Kiba also put his clothes on and remembered that Naruto's forehead protector was in his jacket.

"Hey, I forgot to give this you." he said as he showed Naruto his ninja headband.

"My headband!" Naruto grinned happily upon seeing it. He instantly took it and tied it on his forehead. Then he lunged for Kiba and captured him in a tight hug. "Thank you Kiba. I seriously thought I wasn't gonna see this again. This is the headband Iruka-sensei gave me when I passed the graduation exam. It means a lot to me."

"I know." Kiba said, letting his hand caress Naruto's back. After a few more seconds of relishing the embrace of his crush, Naruto pulled back.

"Alright. Let's head back to the village." Naruto suggested.

"We will, but I think we should stay at the inn not far from here first. After all, we don't know if the drug's gonna kick in again after a few hours. I'd really prefer a soft bed rather than a hard ground." Kiba smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pervert." Naruto playfully retorted.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this took me two weeks to write and it could have been done in just a day or two. I'm losing my endurance in writing and could only write 400-500 words in one sitting before I call it a day. And also, when I write lemons I usually don't go straight in the action so that's why at least half of this fic was about how Kiba and Naruto got into this feverish predicament. I hope the first part didn't bore you too much.
> 
> And the title A Feverish Predicament is borrowed from MixkaRules18's fic 'Feverish Predicaments'. However, since I was the one who requested that fic from them and gave the title, I figured I could also use it. Besides, I mistakenly gave them that title thinking of another story idea I gave to them which involves Naruto going into heat, hence 'feverish'. Turns out they didn't write ninja-verse so I gave a new idea but the wrong title. The 'Naruto in heat' idea was still written after I sent it to flyin9dra9on99 and you can check it out. The title is 'Naruto's first Heat'.
> 
> This story is for Fireball-Fuchsia, the one who thought of this idea of Naruto being captured and drugged with aphrodisiac.


End file.
